Cutting on Fresh and Old Scars
by OfLoveandHatred
Summary: "I cope with the pain of bullying by making fresh cuts and previous scars" Follow the life of Ally Dawson a 15 year old "freak". Characters are OOC. Please read and review. Thanks. T due to dark themes.


Project Beautiful:

Ally's PoV:

I prepared myself for another typical day. Shoved down the stairs,being tripped while walking down the corridor. I'm used to it though.  
I cope with the pain of bullying by making fresh cuts or cutting on previous scars. Call me an emo if you wish but I think that most teens use it as a coping mechanism. It really does help.

If you're wondering, 'What about family and friends?' Well, my dad died, mum left me to fend for myself when I was 13. So I live with my older brother Tristan and his wife Grace. They are the cutest couple I have ever seen. If I'm honest with you, Tristan is really helpful but he is always at the law firm so he is pretty much away from home every day. Grace is another story. She has a work-at-home job which believe it or not gives her a whopping salary. She is always there for me but I can't rely on her for everything can I? I help out at the music store which makes me feel way more free and relaxed. Friends? Well, that's out of the question becuase my only friend Trish moved back to Alaska which is a huge bummer. I was devastated and I honestly think she was too. Anyway, thats a another story moving on!

I did my daily morning routine, you know brushing your teeth,washing your face etc. I changed into my school uniform. A white shirt with a yellow tie. A green cardigan and a grey skirt. I wore knee high socks and black polished shoes. I brushed my hair and headed out of the door, grabbing my already-packed bag.  
"Hey loser? Hows life? Oh wait. You don't have a life do you?"  
"Hey ugly have you checked the mirror recently because you I'm pretty sure you don't have one anymore!"  
Uh-Oh. Daisy and her gang are headed towards me and as if that wasn't enough, the jocks came this way too.  
After about 15 minutes of physical and verbal torture. I ran to the football field sobbing my eyes out. I didn't care about lessons anymore. Then,  
everything went black.

Austins PoV:

Finally! Football practise! Wait what's that rolling down the stadium stairs? Oh must be a football. Wait since when did footballs have chestnut brown hair with blood gushing out of thei-. Oh My God! That's not a football? That's Ally! Without thinking I ran outside. Too late. She was rolling down to the centre of the field before stopping there, wtih her eyes wide open. I looked back at the stadium stairs, it was covered in pools of blood and a bloddy trail followed her. As everyone crowded around her, paramedics arrived. I don't know how thet got there but honestly didn't give a damn. The woman checked for her pulse. None. A man checked whether she was breathing. There was none. A deathly silence arose as we all realised what happened.

Ally Dawson existed no more.

No-Ones PoV:

Ally's funeral was 3 days later. At the sight of her lifeless body in the coffin, Grace broke down physically and mentally. Ally was the sister she never had.  
And now she's gone. Who'll help her cook chocolate chip cookies from now on? Tristan? Well, his grief was beyond tears. He had no strength left to cry. His eyes were red and puffy, his muscles ached. His eyes were dry and prickly. As for the school? Well, let's just say it became a better school. There was no more classes. And everyone shared the same privileges and smiles. Daisy, got kicked out of the school and Austin started his own anti-bullying foundation. He was well and truly busy, but he always found time to pay his respect for the girl who had once brought a smile to his face when he was younger. He laid white roses on a stone that read:  
"Here lies Ally Dawson 1998-2013 May her soul rest in peace and harmony.

A single teardrop fell as his body turned into a silhouette, to a tiny speck as he walked out of the cemetary. Leaving her in peace.

A/N: This for all the vicims of bullying. Bullying is not something that should be taken lightly but something for more serious hands. Stop bullying. Make sure to review my story and tell me what you liked. And what I need to improve on.  
Love Grace xx 


End file.
